


Hedonist

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [25]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5am, do you know where your Iron Man is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13, “Simple Conversations”; 30 moments. Takes place during New Avengers. I am also of the opinion that Dummy does exist and that he is totally Tony's puppy.

Steve wasn't quite sure where Tony was at the moment, only that it was 5am and that he couldn't remember Tony coming to bed last night. Popping his head into the kitchen, Steve grinned at Jarvis and the coffee press was waiting.

“Tony's missing?”

“I believe he is down the shop, sir,” Jarvis said, amused. “I don't believe he's left since last night.”

Steve groaned softly and came in, getting out two mugs, “One of those nights, hunh?”

Jarvis continued to pull out ingredients for breakfast. It was a work day, so the New Avengers would be waking within the hour or so for their paying, day-to-day jobs. “I believe that Mr Stark doesn't have any meetings scheduled until 11 at the earliest today.”

Steve grinned, pouring the coffee and toasting Jarvis with them, “I'll see you later, Jarvis.”

Jarvis nodded and smiled to himself as he started cooking.

Riding down in the express elevator (Steve really didn't like it), and juggling the mugs as he punched in his security code, he was met with music blasting at the highest level and Tony on his back, under a car that was up on risers. Locating the source of the noise, Steve turned it off.

“Hey! I was listening to that!” Tony protested, rolling out from under the car, sitting up. Steve shook his head; Tony was covered in grease and oil. 

“It's 5am,” Steve said, handing Tony the coffee. “You've been down here since 11 last night.”

Tony clung tot he mug, inhaling the smell happily, “Yeah, and?”

Steve sipped his own coffee and watched Tony, “You really have no problem with being down her for six hours straight?”

“Nope,” Tony said, taking a smalls ip of his coffee before a larger one with a happy hum. “It's nice to be able to come down here and have things make logical sense.”

Steve leaned against one of Tony's work tables, “Board driving you crazy?”

“To put it mildly,” Tony grinned, enjoying his coffee and cradling it close. Steve was under the private assumption that if someone tried to take the mug away from him (except to refill it), Tony might very well bite their hands off.

“Jarvis said you're clear until mid-afternoon,” Steve said, trying to entice Tony. “We can try and make you get at least a few hours of sleep.”

Tony gave Steve an amused, veiled look, “You just want to get me into bed.”

“Got a problem with that?” Steve asked with an amused grin. “I promise you, everything I have in mind makes perfect, logical sense too.”

Tony stared at him for a second before leaning back against the car and laughing helplessly. “Steve, you are amazing.”

“Does this mean I can get you to come upstairs?”

“For sleep or sex?” Tony asked, curious.

“If I promise sex, can I get you to sleep?” Steve sighed.

“Oh, probably,” Tony grinned.

“I swear, you need bribes to do anything that you don't want to do.”

“Hey, I like sleep, it just gets in the way of things!”

“Without sleep,” Steve said, sipping his coffee, “a lot of things can go wrong. You should know that.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Tony grinned, draining his coffee mug. “Besides! That's why man invented caffeine!”

Steve groaned and reach out to Tony, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. “Shower, sex, then sleep. All right?”

Tony arched a brow, “Why not combined one and two of that statement? We could be economical.”

Steve snorted and grinned, ruffling Tony's hair, “Exactly what about you is economical when it comes to anything you enjoy?”

“You calling me a hedonist?” Tony asked, half pouting.

“No, but the word fits,” Steve teased; Tony just rolled his eyes at him.

“So, indulge me,” Tony grinned, plucking the coffee mug from Steve's hands and pressing close against him. Steve grinned and pulled him close, settling his hands on his waist. “Is everyone gone already?”

“I don't even think Peter or Jess or Jessica are up yet,” Steve said mildly. “I told you, it's a little past 5 in the morning. You know, am? Ante meridiem?”

Tony groaned, “No Latin allowed before noon!”

Steve laughed and kissed him, “C'mon, Howard Hughes. Shower time.”

“You sure you're not interested in shower sex?”

“Upstairs,” Steve said sternly, trying not to grin.

Tony kissed his jaw and pulled away, “I gotta clean up the shop.”

“No, you need to get clean.” Steve said. “Make Dummy clean it up.”

The little robot beeped happily at the mention of his name.

Tony eyed the robot, “All right, fine. Dummy, clean up the area, don't touch the fire extinguisher!”

Dummy made a sad beep and drooped.

Steve shook his head, “One of the days, you are going to explain that.”

Tony gave him a bland look, “What would you rather: me clean, then me under you, and then me asleep, or story time?”

Steve sighed and started pushing Tony towards the elevator. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of Dummy cleaning up. Tony just grinned and stole Steve's coffee, sipping it happily. Steve steered Tony straight past the sleepy Avengers already waiting for Jarvis to feed them (Peter still looked half asleep, though Mary Jane was awake and sipping tea; Jessica Drew was clinging to her coffee much the way Tony usually did at this time; and Jessica Jones was munching cereal and reading the paper) and into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Tony grinned as Steve started stripping him, swatting his hands when Tony tried to help.

“I feel like a child,” Tony said in amusement.

“You act like one most of the time,” Steve grinned.

“You've been listening to Rhodey,” Tony accused.

Steve just grinned and turned the water on before finishing stripping him and pushing him under the water, “Get clean.”

Tony yelped at the coldness of the water (Steve had left it on lukewarm on purpose); Steve just grinned and left, taking his mug (now complete with greasy fingerprints) and out to get a refill.

“Stark needed a nursemaid again?” Luke asked, his own mug of coffee in his hand. 

Chuckling, Steve filled his mug and took a sip, “As usual.” He gave the rest a wave and headed back to the bathroom, mostly to keep on eye on Tony and make sure he didn't fall asleep under the spray. He'd done it before, and Steve wouldn't put it past him to do it again.

Tony was grumbling curses as Steve came in.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“Grease.”

Steve snorted and leaned against the sink, “That's what you get.”

“Bite me,” Tony grumbled. Steve could hear the sounds of scrubbing.

“Later,” Steve promised. “You want some help?”

Tony stuck his head outside the shower with a grin, “Knew you couldn't resist!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Inside, Shell Head.”

“Yes sir, Captain, sir,” Tony teased.

Steve shook his head, grinning slightly, as he pulled his clothes off. Just another typical morning.


End file.
